


Rainbows

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is more interested in the Liberator clothing room than he would ever let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

When Avon had first seen Jenna talking about the clothing room of the _Liberator_ , he had mocked her for it. He’d mocked the others later. It was ridiculous, there were far more important things on the _Liberator_. Who cared about clothes? Petty nonsense, all of it.

Avon would never admit the fact that he found the clothing room in the _Liberator_ fascinating.

He wasn’t sure why there were so many clothes in it. What could anybody possibly need them for? They didn’t seem to be disguises, they didn’t seem to fit any other-world cultures that Avon had come across. They just seemed to be collections of clothing, bright, strange, beautiful clothing. A glimmer of silver here, a glitter of green there, a dark, rich red hanging nearby. Different materials too; leather and silk and velvet that felt good to touch. Hundreds and hundreds of clothes everywhere, full outfits and random muddles that didn’t belong – at least until you found something else in the collection.

He couldn’t remember anything ever being this beautiful on Earth, not for most of his life. The Domes were white and grey and cold metal. The clothes were muted, dull. Earthy greens and browns, the occasional splash of blue about as bright as you got. All the cloth had been simple, practical stuff. Avon had generally stuck to greys and dark blues, occasional touches of black. Nothing special. Nothing that anybody would ever really notice. It was wise to blend in. Drawing attention got people examining you, talking about you, murmuring about how perhaps you weren’t the model citizen you needed to pretend you were. That could work in your favour but mostly it didn’t. Avon had never wanted to play that game.

Anna had always worn grey, simple dark and light. He’d promised that when he made them both rich, she could wear anything she wanted. He’d promised …

She could have worn any of the stunning gowns in the _Liberator_. Even the simple, bright coloured jumpsuits would have made her look magnificent. She was one of the few beautiful things that had ever happened to him. She’d always told him he’d have to wear other colours too, that they would suit him, that he’d look lovely … he hadn’t believed her, not really. He knew that he didn’t look lovely, that he wasn’t handsome. He didn’t care about that, didn’t see why colours would make a difference.

He’d had to break his promise to Anna. She would never wear the colours he had wanted her to have. But he could give her memory one thing. He would wear the colours she’d so wanted to see him in. 

He could be the man she had believed he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "Federation Fashion"


End file.
